Beauty and the Beast - A Hylian Tale
by KatLime
Summary: Prince Link of Hyrule was cursed by the Enchantress, Lady Midna to be a beast as he no longer held love nor trust in his heart. Will the maiden from Skyloft, Zelda, be his salvation or will his curse last until his final breath? The Legend of Zelda universe collides with the Tale of Beauty and the Beast. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Prologue**

**Quick disclaimer: I do not own the characters from The Legend of Zelda nor do I own the story of Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in the golden land of Hyrule, a young hero lived in a shining castle. A lad of royal decent, a prince, revered for his heroic deeds as a destroyer of darkness and bringer of light. His years of ruling the great kingdom however, had taken a toll on his once pure and kind heart. He had become selfish and unkind - no longer holding the wisdom befitting of a ruler.<p>

The hero that was born while he was merely 12 years of age was long gone. The 16 year old man, he had become, lived in the hero's shadow. His advisors and servants worried. Was there no way of bringing back their most loved hero and monarch?

No one knew. Not even the most revered six sages, the Prince's advisors, knew. In two years, he was to be King of Hyrule. Those who knew well of his decent prayed to the Goddesses for a change.

* * *

><p>The night was cold and dark. It was the Winter, the coldest yet.<p>

A thunderous knock was heard on the castle gates. The guards on watch opened the gates, allowing the harmless stranger in. From their view, it looked like a young orphan seeking shelter from the elements.

A runner was sent to the benevolent sages, who might persuade the Prince to allow the child to stay for the night. A storm was brewing on the horizon, of course.

The Prince used to allow all manner of people within the castle walls during the cold seasons, since he too used to live on the road during the dark uprising, only 4 years prior. A lot changed in that time. Hyrule had improved yet the Prince worsened.

"Goddesses, look after that child," a guard spoke to his comrade.

* * *

><p>"Din, hold her in your strong arms, share your warmth. Nayru, may your wisdom guide the Prince justly. Farore take this child you created and keep her living. May your courage steer her hand," a priest spoke in sermon as a comfort to the shivering figure in the main hall. The sages conversed in hushed voices as the priest took his leave.<p>

"There is something odd about this 'child'," spoke Impa, Sage of Shadow.

"I can agree that she isn't like the others," Saria replied, the Sage of Forest.

"Aye. Most are babbling on, asking for food or blankets," said Darunia, the Sage of Fire, "This one hasn't even made a noise."

"I wonder..." mused Ruto, the Sage of Water, "Is she even a race of Hyrule?"

"What do you mean?" asked Saria.

"She's means that whatever it is..." Nabooru paused, "It isn't a Kokiri, like yourself, a Goron or Zora-"

"I knew she wasn't one of them! I'm not stupid!" Saria snapped.

"It's cus' you Kokiri look like children," Darunia chuckled, ruffling Saria's hair.

"Get off, you big oaf!" She cried, pushing his large hand off, "Do all of you Gorons act so rough with other races?"

"Oh no, no," he grinned back.

"I'm sure Goron children are larger..." Ruto thought aloud, "and Zora children of that size don't leave a pool of water for long."

"Yes, Goron children are more rotund," Darunia scratched his head, "Is she one of the more human races?"

"It isn't a Gerudo. Most don't leave the desert 'til adulthood unless they're part of a caravan," Nabooru replied, "There haven't been many for years."

"It is no Sheikah, nor Hylian," Impa informed them, for she had been looking closely at the figure while they conversed, "It's not human either. What-?"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" cried the Prince as he entered, "Did I not say that the castle was closed to unknown visitors?"

"Prince," Impa bowed her head, "I apologise. The guards let the child in."

The man huffed and stalked towards the figure.

"Who are you?" He snapped.

No reply.

"Where are you from!"

No response.

"Do you deny your sovereign-?!"

"Now, now, I wouldn't say that," the creature spoke lowering it's hood.

"An imp!" hissed Nabooru.

"One of the Twili, no less," spoke Impa in a hushed tone, "Be on your guard."

"You-!" The Prince sneered at the creature.

"You look at me, like I am a monster. I have not harmed you. Why do you-?"

"Guards!" The Prince shouted, "Remove this thing from my castle! I will not have it's darkness defile-"

"DARKNESS?!" It cried as the room darkened. Her presence seemed larger as her shadow cascaded across the room, covering each corner.

"I will show you darkness!"

The Prince drew his blade, the holy and mythical Master Sword.

"I was born to the shadow! You know nought of dark, Princeling."

"I know enough!" He bared his teeth.

"Link!" cried Saria, "Don't antagonise her further! Please!"

"You were once a great hero..." The imp glared at him while whispering, "No more..."

Light enveloped the room, it's source was the imp. It grew so bright that all had to cover their eyes.

When it dimmed, a tall figure replaced the imp. It was a she for definite, and she was a great beauty. Her blue skin gleamed in the light of the torches, and the stark red hair were akin to the flames that lit it. Her bearing was proud and aloof, like royalty.

"I cannot be..." gasped Nabooru.

The woman's fierce, blood-red eyes were fixed on the Prince as she walked forward.

"Link, descendant of Her Grace, Hylia, and the Heroes of Legend, Prince and Sovereign of Hyrule and the surrounding lands, I curse you!" She spoke in a voice that was both strikingly beautiful and would strike terror in the strongest of hearts, "There is no love within you. You lack trust in those who are close and the innocent. Ye had judged me by appearance and failed."

"Lady Midna, no!" cried the Prince.

"You are unworthy of the Master Sword," she placed her hand on it's tip, lowering it. The Prince hissed and dropped it, as if burnt.

Cries of "Link!", "Your Highness" and "My Lord" erupted from the Sages.

"Silence!" Midna screamed, outstretching a hand towards them, while positioning the other at the Prince, "A curse upon your house and all within it! If you, Prince Link, can find one to love you as you are and you love them in return, than may my curse be undone. If not, you will reflect your soul for all time."

The Prince grabbed at his head and screamed in agony, before letting go as claws grew out of his fingers, fur poked through his skin, his spine extended as a tail was formed, his teeth turned to fangs. His body and face changed, clothes tearing to shreds. He began to resemble a wolf. The result was harrowing as he stood like a human yet was frighteningly tall and beast-like.

The Sages raised their arms in defence using their powers to attempt to reverse the curse on the rest of the people and castle, yet were unable to save any as the castle grew dark.

The Prince cried out as he looked at his hands and ran further within the castle.

"His servants will resemble the monsters of dark or be turned to stone. You sages, if you leave the castle, will appear as monsters if you leave also," Midna informed them, "I am not powerful enough to change you fully."

Her hand opened as three golden triangles flew out of them, "Your Triforce is the seal. Allow no one to touch it or there shall be dire consequences for the rest of the kingdom. It will glow for 10 years at best before it returns to the Scared Realm. Once it returns, the spell is permanent."

"How did you get this?" Impa gritted her teeth, "Li- The Prince had it returned to the Sacred Realm."

"It doesn't matter. I have returned it to Hyrule again," Midna looked at the sword laying on the ground, "He may use the blade as a mirror. A way to see out of his castle. A Spirit resides within it. You should hope that someone will come that can wield the Triforce or the Master Sword should dark times come during the Curse. Farewell."

With a swish of her cloak, the Lady Midna dematerialised, leaving the castle.

"Oh, what are we to do?!" Saria cried.

"We rule the kingdom. Same as normal," Ruto nodded.

"No, we can't. Keep the castle locked and secured. We will have no one know what happened to Link," Impa ordered.

The Sages silently agreed. There was nothing else to it. Hyrule Castle must be isolated.

* * *

><p>The Prince concealed himself in his castle. He allowed the sages to rule in his stead, setting things up for Hyrule to rule itself until the curse was lifted.<p>

He saw nothing more of his kingdom. The castle was isolated, far from the castle town but near enough. The Spirit of the Master Sword, Fi, began to be his only company. The Sages annoyed Link as did the little fairy that once accompanied him. Navi had not been in the castle when the curse befell all those within, so she had not changed and could leave at will.

Dark days were ahead. Days lengthened into weeks, weeks to months. A few years passed and the Prince fell into despair.

"Who would ever love a monster like me?" He growled.


	2. Chapter 1: Little Town

Chapter One: Little Town

A haven of town lay on the outskirts of the Kingdom of Hyrule. This town was ruled under it's mayor who represented Hyrule's monarch, unlike Zora's Domain or Death Mountain which had their own rulers who answered to the monarch on important policies.  
>Anyway, it was a quaint town compared to other towns in Hyrule but bustled with activity unlike many villages. The area was green, filled with trees and flowers, with little houses that appeared to grow out of the landscape, made of clay with little glass-stained windows.<p>

A large tented area lay in the town's centre. The marketplace or the Bazaar as the townsfolk liked to call it. The town also held a university. The University was a prestigious institute, training intellectuals and soldiers in their arts to the finest quality outside of Castle Town. The centrepiece of the town was the statue of the Goddess Hylia, underneath was the town square which held a fountain with paths leading to all areas of the town.

The town was barely touched by the evil vanquished seven years ago, thus it thrived more than most of Hyrule which had been attacked during that time.

This is Skyloft. The little town.

* * *

><p>Zelda rushed out of the family house, basket in hand, heading towards the market. Her blonde hair, which under some light appeared golden, was braided in three strands: two framing her face, wrapped in ribbons and the other, a loose plait down her back. Her knee-high pink dress clung to her legs as she ran to the market. At the entrance, she paused, catching her breath. Then, she took a deep breath, standing straight before entering.<p>

"Good morning, Miss Harkinian," spoke the grocer, "May I interest you in-?"

"I apologise," Zelda interrupted, nodding her head in respect, "But I am late and we are well stocked on your fine vegetables. Have a nice day."

She quickly pushed through the crowd away from the grocer and the various other vendors, hoping not to grab any attention.

"Zelda!" cried Pumm, the proprietor of the Lumpy Pumpkin, the town's best cafe and bakery.

"Good day, Pumm!" Zelda greeted him.

"So, where the headmaster's daughter going to in such a hurry?"

"Oh, to the bookshop and then to my father. Oh, I just finished the most amazing story! About little people called the Minish, a talking cap and the Light-"

"That's very nice. Kina! The customers!" Pumm shouted to his daughter in the shop.  
>Zelda sighed as the man began to grumble about his daughter's lack of attention, her misgivings and stupidity as he walked back into the shop. No one seemed interested on anything she would say that had some depth.<p>

She continued on her way to the bookshop. It was the only building in the Bazaar other than the inside of the Lumpy Pumpkin.  
>As she entered, she heard a couple muttering how wrong it was for a woman to be intellectual. Zelda frowned - she was only well-read and was taught by her father as a child. She didn't consider herself an intellectual or higher than anyone else, for that matter.<p>

"Zelda!" smiled Horwell, one of the shopkeepers as well as a teacher at the university, "How are you today?"

"I'm very well, thank you! I've come to return the book I borrowed!" Zelda smiled genuinely in return.

"You finished already?" Owlan raised an eyebrow while taking the book off her. He was the other shopkeeper and a teacher as well. Zelda knew them both well from her constant trips to both the shop and the university. Horwell was always jolly and loved animals while Owlan was more dour but was friendly to her - he research plants and taught healing, including the production of potions. They ran the shop part-time as many weren't interested in the books and let Zelda borrow the books as she couldn't afford to buy them. She didn't like using her father's money on things she wanted.

"Well, yes. There isn't really much else for me to do here."

"That is true," Owlan replied as he return the book to it's shelf, "Your father told us that you're having difficulty finding work."

"Yes, well... They only hire girls as waitresses, maids or an extra hand at a stall," spoke Horwell from behind the counter.

"And I want a better job than that," Zelda then gasped, "Are there any openings here?! I wouldn't mind helping here."

"No, Zelda unfortunately-"

"But I could keep the shop open at all times and-"

"Zelda, you are a dear customer and friend to us. It would be an honour to work with you but we would all like you to have a job you'd like," Horwell smiled faintly.

"Ok. Well, may I borrow another book?"

"Of course! And before you ask, we have nothing new," Owlan smirked.

"That's fine. I'll just borrow this one!"

"Ocarina of Time?!" Horwell cried, "But you've read that, Goddess knows how many times!"

"Well, it's my favourite! Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, the princess in disguise!" Zelda replied enthusiastically, "It is also said that the story is true! We have six sages, exactly the same as the book!"

"Yes, but it is a mere legend," Owlan replied.

"Hey, they say the current Prince acted like a Hero of Legend seven years ago!" Horwell countered.

"Yes, but this is a story. He may have been inspired."

"So, may I borrow-"

"You know, if you like it so much, it's yours!" Horwell grinned.

"But sir! I must pay for it to-"

"No, no. We insist!" Owlan smiled.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you so much!" Zelda cried hugging the two men in turn, before saying her farewells and leaving for the university.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Groose, you didn't miss a single log!" cried Cawlin.<p>

"I know," he replied smugly.

"And not even breaking a sweat! You're the greatest swordsman in Skyloft!" Strich added.

"And soon all of Hyrule!" Cawlin jumped in the air with enthusiasm.

"It's true, you know. Nothing will stand in my way!" Groose deposited his practice sword into a barrel while the others cleaned up the broken logs.

The young men left the training facilities of University, making their way to the Bazaar. They were all different in size and structure. Groose was tall and muscular. Cawlin was dumpy in size, while Strich was tall yet very skinny.

"Isn't that Zelda?" wondered Strich. And there she was, talking to a young lady just inside the Bazaar.

"Hands off her!" Groose cried, pushing him, "She's going to be the luckiest girl in town soon."

"Why's that?" Cawlin queried, scratching his short blue hair.

"Because I'm going to marry her!" Groose proclaimed.

"You? Marry her?"

Groose glared in reply,  
>"Of course. Zelda and I are destined to be together!"<p>

"Have you been listening to that fortune teller again?" Strich sighed.

"No! I know this myself!" Groose growled, "What is the problem with you two?!"

"Nothing!" Cawlin raised his hands, "No girl would ever stand in your way - I mean, none would say no!"

"Indeed," Groose grinned, stroking his bright red pompadour.

"But there is the problem that-" Strich began.

"She is the most beautiful girl in town!"

"Well, yeah, but-" Cawlin began.

"That makes her the best!" Groose narrowed his eyes at the other lads, "Don't I deserve the best?"

"Of... Of course!" Both boys replied.

"Excuse me now, my friends. Destiny awaits," Groose promptly adjusted his hair again and strolled into the crowd.

"He doesn't know what he's getting himself into..." Strich sighed.

"Yeah. She'll be a tough cookie to crack," Cawlin agreed, "I've heard she's very stubborn. And no one's ever been able to woo her."

"The old women believe she'll be a spinster."

"Seventeen and already a spinster, more like!" Cawlin chuckled, nudging Strich's thigh with his elbow.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Zelda," Groose greeted her with a dashing smile while leant against the entranceexit for the Bazaar.

"Good morning, Groose," Zelda grunted as she exited, trying to keep as much distance between them.

"Have you had a nice day?" Groose asked, following her out and linking his arm with hers as an escort.

"The day has hardly begun, Groose."

"That is has! What's that you have there?" He pointed to her basket.

"Just some bits and pieces for my father," Zelda replied, "I've also finally gotten myself a book to keep."

"You know, Zelda, it's about time you took your head out of those books and into reality. There is more important things than them."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes, like me!" He proclaimed, tapping his chest, "The whole town is talking about it! They think it's about time, you bucked up your ideas and got married!"

"Goodness, is that the time?" Zelda feigned wonder as she detangled herself from Groose's grasp, "I better get to my father."

"I'm sure he can wait. Why don't we go to the Pumpkin, for a bite to eat?"

"Oh no, no!" Zelda cried, still acting, "He really needs these supplies. Goodbye!"


	3. Chapter 2: Father's Gift

Chapter Two: Father's Gift

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the Legend of Zelda, any of the characters nor Beauty and the Beast. I forgot to put one up for the last chapter. Woops.**

* * *

><p>Zelda quickly entered the University after speeding off away from Groose. He was just so irritatingly arrogant in her mind and was glad to be rid of him.<p>

"Him, more important than books?" Zelda spoke aloud, "Not a chance."

She blew her bangs in frustrations and made her way to her father's office.

* * *

><p>Gaepora was attending to his annual reports for his students. His rubbed his fingertips against his moustache as he paused, thinking of the correct way to word the sentence. The current student, while having good grades didn't not have an active role in the class.<p>

"Fledge..." Gaepora's large white monobrow moved into a frown, "What am I to do with you? If only you had more faith in yourself."

As he put pen to paper, a knock on his door was heard. He bade them permission to enter, and placed the quill in the ink pot as he saw his guest.

"Zelda!" Gaepora grinned as his daughter entered.

"Good morning father!" She chimed, setting her basket down on a chest of drawers.

"Did you have fun at the Bazaar?"

"I guess so," Zelda mumbled.

"Oh dear," Gaepora sighed, pushing his work to the side, "What happened, my darling?"

"Oh, nothing that bad!" Zelda waved his hands to dismiss the notion that someone was horrible to her.

"Something has happened, Zelda. I can tell."

"Oh, don't worry. It's just Groose again."

"Ah, yes... Him. More brawn than brains, I'll say."

"Exactly. He just lacks common sense. It's like he doesn't notice that I don't want to talk to him or be near him."

"Knight Commander Eagus told me that his attitude isn't helped by the group of people he surrounds himself with."

"Yes, they make him think he's the bee's knees but in all honesty, he's not any where near that."

"He does well physically. Eagus can speak for hours on how good he is."

"But that's not the point. He's crude and rude!" Zelda snapped, "He even told me that I should think about getting married. And to stop reading, above all."

"It's understandable that you feel that way. She was just the same."

"You mean, Mother?"

"Yes. She raised in a way that made you as stubborn as a mule and as hard as nails."

"I wouldn't say as hard as nails, father. I get worked up over the silliest thing."

"There's something else isn't there?"

"Yes. Father tell me honestly. Do you think I'm odd?"

"No, my princess, you are not odd. You are just unique; a breath of fresh air which Skyloft has needed for a long time," he then frowned, "Where on this earth did you get that idea?"

"I just... I don't feel like I fit in here..."

"But you can get along with nearly everyone in town, Zelda!" Gaepora chuckled.

"I know I can talk to people, father, but... It's different. There's no one here I can connect to!"

"What about Karane? I thought you two were good friends!"

"Well, we are - it's just, we're going separate ways. She wants to get married, like everyone expects me too as well, but father, I want to travel. Be like the heroes in my stories."

"I understand, my dear daughter. You want more than this. If we had more money, we could pack up now and live in Castle Town,"Gaepora thought for a moment, "Ah, yes before I forget, your long-awaited birthday gift has arrived."

"It has?!" Zelda cried, clapping her hands in glee.

"Here you are," her father presented her a large box, delicately wrapped in tissue paper with red ribbons holding it together. Zelda graciously took the box and placed it down on her father's desk. Like a child at Yuletide, she tore the wrappings apart, throwing them to the side and lifted the lid.

"Oh father..." she sniffed, "It's more beautiful than I imagined!"

She choked back tears as she embraced her father.

"Go on! Have a go with it," he said releasing himself from his daughter's arms.

Zelda grinned as she pulled out the golden lyre and gently strummed it's strings.

"The blacksmith said that it should never go out of tune," Gaepora smiled.

"Father! Oh, this must have cost a fortune! I thought you would have gone to the woodcarver and have it painted gold."

"Do not fear, Zelda. It was worth every rupee to see your face light up like it did. Also, it's not solid gold - only lightly plated."

"But still-"

"Zelda, I barely see you smile genuinely anymore. Allow your father this."

"Okay," Zelda smiled, then hugged her father again.

"I must have told you this a dozen times, but... You look so much like your mother," Gaepora wiped a tear from his left eye, "It makes me glad to see grow into such a clever and beautiful woman."

"Oh, Papa... Don't cry," Zelda whispered, comforting him as the joyous mood was replaced by a foreboding one, "Shall we visit her tonight?"

"Yes, I think she'll appreciate it," Gaepora smiled weakly.

Zelda removed herself from his arms and stood a little further away from him. He cleared his throat, regaining his composure.

"Oh, go on, Zelda. Don't you worry about me. Enjoy the rest of your day!" He smiled at her as he made his way back to his desk.

Zelda picked up her basket, still holding the lyre close to her heart.

"Goodbye Papa," Zelda spoke, facing the door, "I'll see you later."

"Yes, yes," he said, dismissing her.

As Zelda left, she turned to look at him. The haunted look he took after saying or hearing a word about his wife was there. Zelda sighed, her previous joy drooping even further.

* * *

><p>Zelda sat on the fountain's edge, drowned in melancholy. Once again, she ran her fingers along her new lyre, feeling the pattern carved into it. She sighed. It was painful to see her father that way for many years - ever since her death, he was depressed. Zelda had figured that if she left, her father would crumple under the weight of it all and no one would be there to help him. While her father was still like this, she couldn't leave Skyloft. She would delay her dreams to see her father well again. She couldn't let anyone else deal with a burden she was willing to carry.<p>

"Hey, what's with that sad face, huh?"

"Wha-?" Zelda looked up finding the flaming red hair and deep-sea blue eyes of her friend.

"Well, where's my answer?" Karane frowned, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's nothing... just my father," Zelda muttered.

"Zel, you know that if you want to leave and go travelling, I'll be more than happy to keep an eye on your old man!" Karane sat herself down next to her.

"I know... but then I feel like I'm taking advantage of our friendship."

"Zelda, we've been friends since we were toddlers. You've done so much for me. Let me return the favour once in a while, 'kay?" Karane winked with the last word.

Zelda shook her head with a small smile at her friend's silly behaviour,  
>"Okay."<p>

"Hey! What's this?" Karane cried as Zelda saw her eyes latch onto her lyre, "Is that it?!"

"Yes!" Zelda grinned, holding it up for her to see.

"Woah... It's beautiful," she then began to poked her finger together sheepishly, "I feel bad for just getting you those ribbons."

"They were a lovely gift! Besides, I needed some new ones," Zelda patted her on the back gently.

"Well, if you say so."

"Father was intent on getting me this gift this year, instead of for my coming-of-age."

"Your old lyre was kinda falling apart. The wood was chipping and cracking no matter how much paint and ribbon you put on it."

"It was the last thing my mother gave me. I'll still keep it, for sentiment."

"I know, I know. Now, before I ask you to play, I want your opinion on something!" Karane grinned as stood up, twirling around clutching onto her soft round hat.

"Din's fire! Why on earth are you wearing a dress?!" Zelda cried, aghast at the sight. Her friend was a bit of a tomboy and had a bad reputation for it, always wearing boy's clothes or a mock-up hero outfit.

"Today's the day!" Karane jumped up and down.

"What?"

"I'm going to tell Pipit how I feel!"

"But what about Cawlin?" Zelda teased.

"Oi!" Karane smacked her arm, "I never liked him. It was all him liking me!"

"Well, hopefully this will keep him away," Zelda smirked, "Not likely."

"He only likes me as a pretty face. I know he hates who I am. You know... the 'boy-girl'," Karane looked embarrassed, "That's why today I'm making the effort for Pip!"

Pipit was a student at the university. Like Groose, he was relatively young (around 18 or 19) but studied academically and trained for a knighthood. Gaepora had told Zelda that he was a prodigy and perhaps would be the first man to pass both courses with high marks simultaneously. Zelda remembered her sending time with him and Karane at many festivals when they were younger, when he was less busy. She remembered the short, spiked dark-auburn hair, the clouded-blue eyes. He was a good man and she hoped he would accept Karane's feelings like he accepted her initially.

"You like Pipit that much? You know he doesn't mind the-"

"He likes me as a friend. He sees me as a boy!" Karane sighed, "Do I look pretty enough? Tell me honestly."

Zelda took in Karane's appearance. Her hair was still the same, in the two low bunches with two thick strands in front of her Hylian ears. The dress was simple with no embroidery or jewels. It was olive green and reached Karane's knee - it was a popular style for younger girls (specifically under 25, most are married by then) but Zelda wore her as it was more practical as there was less of a trip hazard. She wore thick, cream tights with small slip-on shoes. Karane was always pretty but at this moment, she was more than that. She reeked of feminine beauty.

'No, reeked isn't the right word,' Zelda thought, placing a slender finger on her lips, 'Sounds horrible, but the best way I could put it.'

"Well, you've been staring for an awful long time..." Karane's eyebrows were raised.

"You look very nice. My only suggestion: let your hair down."

"Relax?"

"I mean that you should get your hair out of those pigtails!"

"Oh!" Karane quickly worked the blue bands out of her hair, slipping them onto her wrists. She held her hat in her mouth while she brushed her hair with her fingers, removing a few kinks from the bands.

"Much better," Zelda smiled, holding her lyre to her chest.

Karane crossed her arms and looked at her expectantly.

"I'll play for you later. I need to break this lyre in. Go, get him!" Zelda grinned.

Karane beamed and ran off towards the university, turning a few times to wave which almost had her colliding with a few people. She smiled at her friend as she began to pluck at the strings of the lyre. The sound was very satisfying. And so she played.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Thank you <strong>Lisa Bug<strong> for your reviews. They were very nice, I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story.


	4. Chapter 3: Hylian Education Fair

**Chapter Three: Hylian Education Fair**

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I started writing this while I was still on study leave but now college (well, I go to Sixth Form but it's practically the same thing) has just started up again so I have less time to write as I tire quicker and my creativity is sapped from working._

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Legend of Zelda, nor Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

><p>A year had passed with little changing in Skyloft, and little happening. Well, some things happened but they did not uproot the foundations of the town.<p>

Zelda and Karane had come of age, having large parties and being given extravagant gifts as per tradition. Gaepore, with help from Karane had scrapped up enough money for a new dress for Zelda with flowing embroidery, a jewel with some accessories: a belt, comprised of golden discs; a blue banner with her family sigil embroidered on in white (which could be attached to the belt); and finally, a white shawl with soft embroidery of, once again, the family sigil but in light blue. Zelda loved it as it was similar to dress that "Hylia reborn" wore in the Skyward Sword story.  
>Karane's conquest for Pipit was a surprise to say the least. He had not expected it and ended up very flustered. She hadn't given up, continually pressing him throughout the year - although mostly in her ordinary garb. It was when Cawlin proclaimed his love for her at her coming-of-age, that Pipit stepped in offering her an alternative and presenting a small ring. It pleased her that he liked her as well and that her efforts were not in vain. Obviously, she accepted and they were engaged a few months later.<p>

After Zelda came of age, Groose began to hound her every step as he thought out a way in which to get her to marry him. He was starting to realise that she was less than friendly to him. She seemed to make countless excuses to leave his company. It worried him that the girl, he believe to be best suited to, did not love him as he did her. So he tried escorting her places, attempting to walk her home or to have a small meal. It was to no avail. As soon as he made his presence know, she became very slippery and disappeared often. How was a woman so confounding?

* * *

><p>Events that would change the course of Hyrule, including Skyloft, began their fruition as Gaepora decided to attend the Hylian Education Fair, instead've sending one of his teachers to report on Skyloft.<p>

"You have everything, right?" Zelda asked as she checked over her father.

"Yes, Zelda, I do," Gaepora huffed, "There's no need to worry, I have made this trip before."

"But not in years! What if the roads are different? What if-?"

"If we live our lives by what if's, Zelda, no one would go anywhere or get anywhere in their lives. I'm sure the entire landscape of Hyrule hasn't changed!"

"Father! The last person who ever left the village was mother and she-" Zelda's voice broke.

"I know, darling, but the evil is gone and there are patrols along the road to protect travellers from any stragglers from the hoard," Gaepora sighed, "You know people have left the town after her. And they've come back."

"I know - I just worry that I'll be left alone."

"Don't worry, my child! If anything happens, I'm sure Epona here will come and tell you!"

As if on cue, the mare nickered and nudged Zelda with her nose. Zelda smiled faintly and stroked her. Epona was the family horse. Zelda had named her as child after the Hero of Time's horse, as from her favourite story. Her mane and tail were pure white, along with her socks. She was mainly a chestnut horse and originated from the Lon Lon breed crossed with a Romani for the colours. Most of the Lon Lon horses were dark in colour, while the few from Romani Ranch have lighter colours, mostly chestnuts and whites.

"You take good care of him now, girl," Zelda whispered to Epona as she stroked her nose, "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Now, Zelda-!"

"I'm only kidding, Papa," she laughed.

"Very well."

"I... What happens at the fair?"

"Scholars and headmasters, as well as budding citizens come along to celebrate Hyrule's successful education system. There are stalls and drinking. We, masters, go into conference on a few days to discuss new ideas and techniques that we use."

"The last bit doesn't sound like fun."

"Part of it is to gather us all. The system can't improve otherwise. I usually send Owlan or Howell along with Eagus so I have both courses giving information and representing us. It is about time I go again," Gaepora smiled as he placed a hand on Zelda's head, "You're old enough now to take care of yourself."

"Have I not been doing that already?" Zelda smirked.

Gaepora chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"I best be off. If I don't leave now, I doubt I ever will."

"Ok," Zelda backed off from the horse.

"Goodbye Zelda. Goddesses stay with you."

"Farewell, Papa. Goddesses guide and protect thee wherever you may go."

Gaepora nudged Epona into a canter and he rode off. Zelda waving and calling out to him,

"Goodbye! Have fun! I'll see you soon!"

* * *

><p>Gaepora peered at his map after stopping for the night as he reached the small hamlet of Koholint. A small village which held a large statue of an egg through which the people worshipped the Windfish.<br>Gaepora began plotting his route. He'd head to Blue Maiden next, followed by Windfall and Ordon. He planned to stop off at Lon Lon Ranch, then take the route past Lake Hylia to reach Kakariko. It was a longer journey, but Gaepora wanted to travel a while longer and besides he'd left Skyloft earlier, giving him more time to sightsee. Then finally, he'd stop at Clock Town, the second largest city before finally arriving in Castle Town.  
>With his route planned, Gaepora finished his almost cold stew before heading off to his room in the inn.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yay! Lots of Zelda place name droppping. Since each Hyrule is different, and with fanfiction, you can easily just throw lots of different areas in. Evidently I put in some areas from other lands in here but they are from other worlds in the series. Hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will take a while. I still want to write this just updates will be much slower until I get another holiday. Thanks - Kat x_


	5. Chapter 4: The Proposal

**Chapter Four: The Proposal**

_And thus I return!_ Hope you enjoy and sorry for the wait.

_**Disclaimer:** As previously stated, I don't own Legend of Zelda or Beauty and the Beast._

* * *

><p>"Well, with the old man gone, this is so much easier!" Groose grinned as he spied on Zelda's house. Gaepora had been gone for five days by now.<p>

"You sure that you shouldn't have asked for his consent first?" Strich asked.

"No, no! Zelda is a grown woman," Groose stated, "And I'm certain that the old coot would say no."

"Zelda's gonna have the shock of her life today!" Cawlin beamed.

"Surprise sounds nicer, Cawl," Strich scowled, "Shock makes it sound like it's negative. Surprise simply reeks of positivity."

"I like how you talk, Strich!" Groose slapped his back, "Even when I don't know what you mean!"

"Groose, he means-" Cawlin began.

"It doesn't matter. Now, boys, this is how you get engaged to a lady! Take notes!" Groose announced, stroking his pompadour, "How do I look?"

"Great!" the boys replied. Groose straightened out his clothes: a smart blue tunic with fine embroidery, and a red ascot. He dusted down his trousers before striding to the door and knocking heartily.

* * *

><p>"Who could take be?" Zelda thought as she placed her book down on the table, making her way to the door. She paused at the door, straightening her loose deep blue dress, removing the creases and ensuring that her undershirt and skirt were correctly positioned. She ran her fingers through her loose hair and adjust her blue headband. Zelda wasn't very vain but liked to keep appearances up if she was answering the door, potentially to be in company.<p>

Once the door was opened, she wished she hadn't. Should've kept reading, pretending that she heard nothing.

"Good morning to you, beautiful Zelda," Groose beamed, doing a little bow afterwards.

"Is it?" Zelda queried, raising a brow. Groose had been annoying her enough; worse since she came of age!

"May I come in?" He asked, a debonair smile on his stupid face.

"Groose, I'm not having visitors today. Try some other time," Zelda began to close the door.

Groose rammed his foot between it and the doorframe, before barging into the house. Consequently, he tracked mud over the tiled floor. Zelda scowled, she had only just cleaned it.

"Not like you to leave guests outside," Groose smirked.

"You're not a guest! You let yourself in!" Zelda snapped, pulling out a mop from a cupboard, "And next time, take your shoes off!"

"My apologies, fair maiden," Groose glanced at the dining table, "What's this? Another book?! Why on earth do you read these things?"

"You can say it's history!" Zelda huffed as she furiously mopped up the door.

"Ah, but your father is a scholar. Wouldn't he have told you not to believe in legends? Silly girl," Groose chuckled, leaning in to poke her nose.

Zelda slapped his finger away before continuing to mop,

"That's like saying that you shouldn't believe in the Goddess as there's no proof or that they're just legend!"

"Now, Zelda, that's blasphemy!" Groose tried to calm her.

"Well, you started it!" She ran a hair through her hair, then placed it on her hip, "What do you want anyway?"

"I have a little proposition for you," Groose smirked, sitting at the table.

"Proposition? I doubt you even know what that means," Zelda smiled as she sat, leaning the mop against her.

"Oh, but I do. Strich told me that it means-"

"I don't need a lesson, thank you, I know what it means," Zelda interrupted, "How about you state your business then be on your way?"

"Of... Of course," Groose cleared his throat.

"Well..?"

"You, uh, you know there's no a girl in town who would love to be in your shoes!" Groose grinned.

"Oh really?" Zelda raised an eyebrow once again.

"This is your lucky day! The day all your dreams come true!"

"What do you know of my dreams, Groose?" Zelda crossed her arms.

"Plenty! Picture this: a white gown, all of our friends presented, my little bride then plenty of tough boys, like me, and beautiful little girls, like her."

"Oh?"

"You know who that bride is, Zelda?" Groose stood and leant towards her.

"Um, well..." Zelda stood to put the mop away, "I won't know."

A few moments passed as she put away the mop, then turned to find Groose had cornered her.

"It would be you, my sweet."

"Oh!" Zelda's eyes widened.

"So, whaddaya say?"

"To what?" Zelda glanced around for a way out.

"To marrying me!"

Zelda dashed under his arm, heading to the door.

"Well, you didn't exactly ask properly," Zelda said, "So I won't constitute you with an answer!"

"What does..? I'm sure that does fit in with that..." Groose mumbled as Zelda leaned closer to the door.

Groose strode over then bent over to meet Zelda's height,

"Very well then, my proper little lady, will you marry me?"

"Oh, I don't deserve you and there are plenty of girls who would want to marry you!" Zelda shuffled, her hands fiddling with her dress.

"But I don't want them. I want you."

"Perhaps then you should set your standards lower," Zelda narrowed her eyes, "Because I deserve more than you!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Try calling me "your grace" or your highness"!" Zelda opened up the door, leaning into it to keep her balance as Groose staggered out. She quickly waved then slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Now, I have to mop it again!" Zelda groaned as she stared at the new mud tracks.

* * *

><p>"Groose! Are you alright?" Cawlin cried as he ran up to him.<p>

"I'm fine. Just a minor setback!" He stood, brushing the dust off his clothes.

"I take it she said no, then?" Strich asked.

"Just a minor setback!" Groose repeated, "But, you! Explain what she means about being called "your grace"? Or "you highness" for that matter!"

"Oh, it seems the girl pictures herself as the princess in the "Legend of Zelda" novels," Cawlin chuckled, "How delusional is that girl?"

"Don't say that about her!" Groose slapped him around the head, "Well?"

Strich began to sweat under Groose's glare.

"She... Uh, well, she was named after the "Zelda" in the stories. Commonly, she was the Princess of Hyrule and was saved by the Hero a lot. In one tale, she was a Goddess reborn, which explains the "your grace" thing nicely."

"She sees herself as a fairytale princess?" Groose uttered before bursting out laughing, "Maybe if I play a Hero card she may just say yes!"

"But Groose, she uh..." Strich began, but Groose was already leaving and ignored him. He sighed, "She looks just like the scriptures say that Princess did."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hello again, so thanks once more to LisaBug for reviewing last time and welcome to my new follower, majopa83! Thank you very much to the both of you!_  
><em>I tried with this chapter, I wanted it to be similar to B&amp;tB's proposal scene but also a little different as Zelda and Groose are different to Belle and Gaston. Let me know what you think: this may be a chapter that I might rewrite later.<em> _Depending of course, on your opinions._  
><em>As a side note, to those wondering about Zelda's outfit, I based it off some of her concept art for Skyward Sword which is found in Hyrule Historia.<em> _I would put a link to take you to it but I've tried for the past 5 minutes with putting a TON of spaces in and it just won't work. _

_Extra: Thanks, LisaBug for telling me where my typos were. Yeah, sometimes I don't check it that closely._


End file.
